


Fabricated Dreams

by Angelle_wings



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, massive ones tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: The world is filled with criminals but Oma shares a better idea with everyone.





	Fabricated Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PikaBrightheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaBrightheart/gifts).



> MERRY PATTYMAS PIKA!!! I AM SO GLAD TO BE FRIENDS WITH A CUTIE LIKE U!!!! I hope you appreciate this mini gift to show my appreciation!!! I believe i am not wrong when i say u love oma? Ive been KILLING to write an oma fic ever since i finished V3 and this was like tHE PERFECT CHANCE. Forgive me for what you may read next- i hope its not too ooc oma is a pretty difficult character. Enjoy!

More about serial murderers in this world… Oma sighed placing the newspaper on the table.

“What’s up?” A high pitched voice asked. “You seem upset.”

“No… Not really.” Oma lied. Of course, he was upset but he didn’t want her to worry,

Ignoring him she picked up the newspaper and frowned. “Again? What’s up with these people?”

“The world is filled with bad things.” A deep voice answered her, he was behind Oma reading a book. “We should know- being orphans and all.”

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. “Yeah but… You really can’t help but feel upset- the world is all panicking you know- being the next victim… Isn’t the most pleasant things.”

Another voice answered. “This world is filled with too many bad things and not enough good ones… But nothing much we can do about it.”

It wasn’t like them to speak of such serious topics and he hated it. The world is in too much pain already, they have suffered way too much. He hated seeing this, he hated how the news always highlighted bad scenes. Why did the world only care about the bad?

Oma spoke up. “I don’t like this.”

“O-oh. Sorry, Oma. I didn’t mean to speak-”

“No… That’s not what I meant.” Oma shook his head. “I just meant I don’t like how the news only consists of bad- why can’t people do good in the world? Why won’t the news catch bad people doing good things?”

“Huh?” The one reading the book looked up and laughed. “That’s what the news like- criminals.”

“Hey, guys- I have an idea.” Oma stood up on the couch and stepped on the table catching the attention of everyone in the room. “What if we start our own secret organization- we can call it… D.I.C.E – we can commit crimes- but not any crimes like these guys- we can make… I don’t know… ‘Laughable crimes’ – how is that?”

Everyone in the room blinked.

The girl spoke up. “But… Why?”

Oma grinned. “Why not? A newspaper filled with crimes isn’t good but a newspaper with crimes where people laugh- that’s the world I want to live in.”

“’Laughable crimes’?” The boy closed the book. “Orphans committing such crimes… I like the sound of that.”

“Me too!”

“We can travel the world and commit pranks for everyone- a world filled with-”

__

The morning announcement rang in the room letting his dream dissolve and fade. He looked around- he wasn’t with D.I.C.E… No, he was in midst of a game- a disturbing killing game. Tears welled up in his eyes. He needed to go back but…He knew he can’t- would they forgive him for what he planned next? Would they be mad if he left them? Maybe…

But he knew… Even without him, they will be okay… It’s not like the world would care of a liar like him. He knew them, no matter where he was, they would be out there making someone smile. Yes…

He wiped his tears. This was no time to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fabricated Dreams' all resulting from omas 'fabricated past'... hope the title wasn't too random for you to enjoy. ^^"


End file.
